


WE'RE NOT BROKEN JUST BENT AND WE CAN LEARN TO LOVE AGAIN

by Larry_Is_Love_Larry_Is_Life



Category: Lilo - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: #Fluff #LiloFluff #Nerd/UnpopularLouis #Cool/PopularLiam #BullyZayn #ZaynIsABitOfAnAss, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_Is_Love_Larry_Is_Life/pseuds/Larry_Is_Love_Larry_Is_Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>[A/N: At the start of every new chapter, I'm going to have a QOTD (question of the day), to get to know my amazayn readers better.</p>
<p>QOTD: How and when did you become a Directioner/fan of the boys?</p>
<p>I think for me, it was when this girl in my class was watching the X-Factor and she kept talking about them in class and at school. At first, I was like meh when I heard her talking about them, but I gradually started loving them more and more. They're such fucking perfect human beings. So thanks Heather! :) aha </p>
<p>Okayy, so this is a forewarning, there will be one in each chapter where needed. This story will contain graphic scenes of abuse, self-harm and other potentially triggering themes. If this could be triggering for you, proceed with caution or don't read. For those of you out there who are going through any of this, be it abuse, self-harm, stress with school, eating disorder, anything, stay strong and remember what a beautiful person you are. I'm always here to talk, message me on facebook or here.</p>
<p>- Klaudy xo <3]</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [A/N: At the start of every new chapter, I'm going to have a QOTD (question of the day), to get to know my amazayn readers better.
> 
> QOTD: How and when did you become a Directioner/fan of the boys?
> 
> I think for me, it was when this girl in my class was watching the X-Factor and she kept talking about them in class and at school. At first, I was like meh when I heard her talking about them, but I gradually started loving them more and more. They're such fucking perfect human beings. So thanks Heather! :) aha 
> 
> Okayy, so this is a forewarning, there will be one in each chapter where needed. This story will contain graphic scenes of abuse, self-harm and other potentially triggering themes. If this could be triggering for you, proceed with caution or don't read. For those of you out there who are going through any of this, be it abuse, self-harm, stress with school, eating disorder, anything, stay strong and remember what a beautiful person you are. I'm always here to talk, message me on facebook or here.
> 
> \- Klaudy xo <3]

||°~•••Chapter 1•••~°||

 

 

 

* - - - LIAM'S POV - - - *

 

 

 

"Liam....Liam!...LIAM!" I turn away from my locker to see my best friend Zayn standing in front of me, frowning. "'Y'alright there mate?" And I nod quickly and grab my books, closing my locker.

 

"Yep, never better." He says, and we start to walk to class. "Sooooooo how's Sophia?" He asks, winking at me.

 

"She's great man, awesome body, sex is really good and she doesn't really expect anything after it, just perfect." I say and he high-fives me.

 

Suddenly, my body slams into a smaller one and I stumble backwards and hear a squeak as books fall onto the ground. I look up and see a smaller more delicately built boy with windswept chestnut colored hair with a grey beanie, and glasses. 

 

"Watch where you're going idiot." Zayn says and kicks the kid as he's frantically trying to grab all of his books and anxiously brushing his fringe out of his eyes, which are darting around. I get up and walk towards him.

 

"Are you alright?" And he looks up at me, shocked and so does Zayn. 

 

"I-I'm fine. Thanks." He mutters and grabs the last book and gets up.

 

"Aha, not like he really cared loser." Zayn says and shoves him as he walks by and nods at me. "Yeah, I don't care, so leave, you're not wanted here." I say, but the words have a bad taste leaving my mouth. I actually feel kinda bad for that kid, whoever he is. 

 

"What?!" Zayn almost yells, turning to face me. "You what? Please tell me I heard wrong, Liam Payne feels bad for someone?" He asks, completely floored and I realised I had said it out loud. 

 

"Uh, no like I feel bad for him that he's such a loser and that he actually thought I cared if he was alright." I scoff, as if that's the most obvious things in the world. Yet, I feel as if I do feel actual pity for that boy, he looked so pitiful and small, Liam snap out of it! 

 

"Oh ok, that makes more sense. I was gonna say, Payne you better not be going soft on me. Almost scared me there bro."

 

Zayn says laughing and we walk into English class. We head to our seats, passing by my girlfriend Sophia who in turn waves at me, winking. I wave back and fake smile at her and sit down. She whispers something to her friends and they all laugh. Probably some girl shit I wouldn't understand. My phone vibrates in my pocket and it's a text from her:

Sophia: heyyy sexyy ;)

 

I smile and respond:

Liam: hi gorgeous :p

 

I put my phone back in my pocket, but before I can even open my book, it vibrates again:

 

Sophia: sooooo, my parents will be gone this weekend...wanna come over? We could have some fun? ;D

 

Looks like I'm getting laid this weekend, but for some reason, I almost don't want to. It surely doesn't have anything to do with that loser in the hallway......

 

 

 

* - - - LOUIS'S POV - - - *

 

 

 

Great.

 

Just great.

 

That was an awesome start to my day, getting pushed around by Liam Payne and Zayn Malik. Just when I think I can have a normal quiet day at school, this happens. I'm currently sitting in advanced Calculus grade twelve, barely paying attention, but that's ok, I can always catch up. 

 

I was luckily gifted with a photographic memory and my parents taught me a lot when I was little so I'm apparently very smart for my age, which is why I skipped two grades for math. Teachers have praised me and called my intelligence a blessing, I call it a curse. When I was supposedly given my gifts, they used up all the talent in brains instead of using some for athleticism and popularity, which leads me to the problems I have today. 

 

I constantly get teased by everyone, except for my one and only friend, Harry. He's been my best friend since we we're toddlers and we've been close ever since, he just understands me. We're just two very introvert people and we hang out together and talk quietly at lunch and read and talk about life. 

 

But unfortunately for me, Harry isn't at school today, he's gone to a family funeral for the week and I'm left alone, to fend for myself at school, not fun. It's worse without Harry, they see that I'm alone and just take advantage of it. I just wish I wouldn't be so smart and I could be somewhat popular, I wouldn't have to worry every time I came to school. 

 

I feel like I need to take a walk to cool down. I ask the teacher if I can leave to go to the bathroom and leave when she gives me permission.

 

Once inside, I splash cold water on my face and look at myself in the old cracked mirror. I see a scared little boy, a coward. I just wish I could be confident for onc-

 

"Hey loser, what's up? "Zayn says as more of a statement than a question, interrupting my thoughts as he walks in. 

 

"Uh-uh Ummm." My voice wobbles as I struggle for an answer.

 

"Oh please, do you honestly think I give a shit about a homo, like I said earlier, I. Don't. Care." He says stepping closer to me, and towering over me intimidatingly, and I cringe knowing what usually happens next. 

 

"I-I'm sorry." I stutter, backing further into he wall, trying to make myself as small as possible. He reaches out a hand and I turn away, and wait for him to slap me, but he doesn't. Instead, he strokes my face.

 

"Such a pretty little boy." I can't help but feel confused, why is he doing this? He looks me in the eye, and for a second, I swear I see pity. 

 

Crack!

 

Nope, that must have been a mistake. 

 

I clutch my face and blindly stumble away from him, falling on the ground trying not to whimper.

 

"Fuckin fag, do us all a favor and kill yourself already!" He says, laughing, and walks out, kicking me in the ribs before leaving.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N: Hello loves! :D I tried to make this chapter longer, so comments are greatly appreciated! :p I really want to just establish this story and let you guys kinda get a feel for the characters, but also, not telling you guys the things directly, just dropping hints. I want you guys to be guessing and wondering what's happening next, not just knowing because that's boring a.f. So bear with me and I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> QOTD: What's your favorite thing about each of the boys? 
> 
> Technically, I love everything about all the boys. Buuuuut to be specific;
> 
> LOUIS: His hair how amazing it looks no matter what and how effortlessly good he can look with a beanie. His beautiful blue eyes, Uggghhh. Just his voice and his face, his nose. His sassiness. His ASS, I'm jelly, it's too perfect, Harry's a lucky man.
> 
> ZAYN: His accent. His hair, his voice, his eyes. His bad-boyness! ALL HIS LITTLE THINGS! (Gosh, I'm cheesy). :3
> 
> LIAM: His muscles and abs! Hot damn! The reason we call him 'Payne Train' ;D *cough* y'all better know what I'm talking about! :p aha His eyes, his smile, his voice. His EVERYTHING!: 3
> 
> NIALL: His eyes and HIS LAUGH!!! Honestly, every time I hear his laugh, I'm suddenly smiling like an idiot. :p 
> 
> HARRY: Those beautiful green eyes of his. His legs, I wish I had such lovely legs aha :'). His hair, I want to run my hand through those beautiful curls of his. His voice, it's literally liquid sex. So we've all heard his daytime voice, but like imagine what it'd be like to wake up in the morning and hear his morning voice.   
> Ugh.I.JustCan't.  
> Louis is a lucky lil shit. ;) 
> 
> Holeeeee fudgesicles, that was a long author's note!!! Sorry, I shall now let you read your chapter! :3  
> \- Klaudy xo <3]

* - - - LOUIS'S POV - - - *

 

 

 

SLAM! My door closes behind me and I drag myself through my pitiful flat. I drop my bag at the door and toe my shoes off at the door and groan as I stretch. I'm still really sore from work. I absentmindedly run my hand through my fringe and sigh, I'm so tired too. 

 

 

Well, at least I finished my homework after school at Starbucks before work. Thank god, otherwise it probably just won't get finished.

 

 

I only had to work a few hours tonight, not my usual seven. My boss can be an ass, but I told him how I needed to study for a test and he seemed to understand. It's rare when he's sensitive and caring like that, so I don't complain. 

 

 

I gently lay my exhausted body down on the bed and try to relax.

 

 

My mind wanders back to earlier today, when Zayn harassed me and Liam joined in. But, the funny thing is, for a second, I thought Liam was actually being nice.

 

 

Fat chance, I huff, like he'd really be nice to someone like me. He probably just felt bad for me. I hate that, when people pity me. I mean, why? What's so pitiful about me? 

 

 

Right, everything. 

 

 

I'm really short for my age, and I'm 'smart' so people immediately classify me as a nerd. I don't do sports, so naturally the jocks love to pick on me. I might be a bit more feminine looking than most guys, which only adds to the ridicule. 

 

 

Then, the next reason and this is the main reason why I'm bullied, is I'm gay. 

 

 

Yep, it's true, I don't like girls. I like guys. I've come to accept my sexuality because I know I can't change, even if I try. [A/N: See what I did there? ;)]

 

 

My phone vibrates and I grab it, seeing I have a text from an unknown number:

 

 

**********Hey Louis, it's Liam from school. I just wanted to make sure you were okay after today, are you?

 

 

Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks. :)

 

 

But wait....how did he get my number, only Harry has my phone number.

 

 

Liam, how did you get my number?

 

 

He responds almost immediately.

 

 

*********that's good and I'm really sorry about today...my friends are real idiots....and I have my ways. ;)

 

 

Winky face?

 

 

What the fuck?

 

 

This guy is straight.

 

 

What the hell is he doing? 

 

 

Well, it was probably just a mistake with his typing, no big deal. Why would Liam Payne even be interested in me, even if he was gay.

 

 

I'm nothing, why would anyone want me? Why would anyone love me? I'm useless and imperfect, no one would want that.

 

 

I decide to go to bed. I set my alarm for school and put my phone on my night stand and turn the lights off. 

 

 

I'm dreading another day of school. 

 

 

Maybe tomorrow will be different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N: I'm sorry!!! I know it was short, I'm so sorry. It was mostly like a filler chapter to get the story developed, but it'll get better soon, I promise. For those of you out there who are feeling like Louis, you don't deserve to feel like that and never should. If you ever need to talk, I'm here. :)
> 
> I'm trying to start a book of oneshots for every 1D pairing and a book of preferences for the boys. Maybe even one for 5sos if you guys are interested and will read it. So if you want a personal:
> 
> I need:
> 
> \- Your name (unless you want it to be Y/N)  
> \- Age  
> \- The boy(s) in the story  
> \- Dirty/Fluffy/Angst/Both  
> \- Some background  
> \- Any details so I can personalize
> 
> For the preferences, I can do hetero and Bromance. So just comment the preference.
> 
> Example: Hetero, he finds you cheating.  
> Kik me your requests and ideas and I'll work on a book. 
> 
> I'll also be starting a book of boy on boy oneshots based on each of the songs they've sang. So, if you have an idea for one of the songs or like a scenario or a pairing you want for a specific song, lemme know. :)  
> I'm just a message away! :D
> 
> I'll also be posting my stories and oneshots on Ao3 and   
> http://fanfic.me/, so I'll let you guys know on my profile here on Wattpad when I do. :) (Or if you add me on kik or follow me on Tumblr, I'll send you a message).
> 
> I'm thinking of making a Larry instagram and tumblr account, so like give me some feedback, should I? Or nah? Or other instagram accounts too. :3
> 
> Also if you want:
> 
> Snapchat: klaudiya.b
> 
> Follow me on Twitter: @ClaudiaBragagli
> 
> Follow me on Instagram: @klaudiya_b
> 
>  
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: @klaudyb-loves1d  
>  @FreeWanderingSoul
> 
> Kik me: Klaudy.B ( I found wifi and I'll answer.) :D
> 
> Facebook: Claudia Bragaglia (message me if you ever need to talk).
> 
> Comment...Vote...Fan...if ya want... :D
> 
> Remember, Gay is ok! :)
> 
> Feel free to comment or message me your ideas or thought and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. :D  
> Bye my lovelies!   
> \- Love, Klaudy xo ♥♥♥ ]

**Author's Note:**

> [A/N: I'M SO VERY ABSOLUTELY SORRY! I do not use that type of language and I find it very offensive when people discriminate against homosexuals. I love everybody and I want to accept everyone. So please understand, anything in this story, that includes; gay bashing, bullying or abuse of any sort, I do NOT condone and if this is happening to you, feel free to message me if you need to talk. I'm sorry as well that this chapter is so short. I'm going to try and make these chapters longer, but not too long. But, feel free to comment and let me know with constructive criticism whether they should be longer or shorter. As well, comment if you have any ideas or suggestions for the story and I will at least take them into consideration. Message me also if you have an idea/prompt for a new story or oneshot. I wanna have a few things to write to keep my creative juices flowing and to keep things interesting. For those people whose comments I find interesting or just plain awesome, I could possibly end up dedicating a chapter to or making a shout-out.
> 
> Also if you want:
> 
> Follow me on Twitter: @ClaudiaBragagli
> 
> Follow me on Instagram:
> 
> @klaudiya_b
> 
> Facebook: Claudia Bragaglia (message me if you ever need to talk).
> 
> \- Love, Klaudy xo <3]


End file.
